


This hurt is gonna take time

by ThatWALKERKid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Mulder returns, scully has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWALKERKid/pseuds/ThatWALKERKid
Summary: Mulder has been gone but now he's back and Scully is angry and needs him to know just how much she is hurting and that he can't keep doing this anymore.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	This hurt is gonna take time

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the next one will be pure fluff and goodness.. 
> 
> I wrote this in about 20mins so its probably not as good as it could be and I take responsibility for all grammar mistakes and what not... 
> 
> please comment and kudos if you enjoyed it :) all love is appreciated and helps keep the stories flowing.

* * *

A soft moonlight filtered through the barely open blinds at the far side of the room. Scully watched as it danced across the carpet and wall; a silent symphony conducted by mother nature herself.

Slight movement at her chest drew her back to the reason she was awake at all. William shifted his tiny head, trying to get a better position on his mother’s breast. She helped him to find his comfort spot; a throaty, milk ladened gurgle her gift response. She didn’t know the exact time but was pretty sure it was early am; three or four, if she had to guess. She really didnt care what time it was. All that mattered was that she and her son were safe. It had been a rough start in life for little William but everything was okay now.

Well almost everything.

Scully’s mind drifted to her last conversation with Mulder; the last time she had seen him before he had left her alone, had abandoned their son. She tried hard not to hate him for it; she did know that he was doing it to protect her and their little family. But now they weren't a family. They were parted without any idea if they'd ever see each other again.

Mulder had kissed her, their son in his arms, tears in his eyes, trying to get her to understand that what he was doing was for them. But she selfishly didnt care. She didnt want to lose him or for William to lose his father. She looked down at their perfect bundle in her arms; button nose touching her skin as he suckled. A heavy sadness sat in her soul thinking about the fact that William wouldn’t remember his father if Mulder didn’t return soon.

Her sadness eclipsed itself with a bristling anger once again. He could of stayed. They could have dealt with anything together just like they always had. But he’d run away, just like all the times before, left her and their son.

She felt William release her breast, his mouth hanging open contently as he dozed. Wiping the milk from his lips, Scully lifted him up to cradle against her chest, her nose in his wispy hair. She’d never get over how he smelled, how heavy and warm he was in her arms. Rising carefully, she put him in his crib; the moonlight shifting almost immediately to darken where his head lay. She ran a delicate finger over his slightly rosy cheek smiling down at him before moving to the bed herself.

Her bones were tired, which matched hoe much her soul ached. She had barely laid down when a noise from just outside her door caught her attention. Quietly she grabbed her gun from the nightstand and crept over to the door; taking a few deep breaths before yanking open the door, gun pointed for the kill shot.

Her breath caught painfully in her throat and her chest heaved with a heavy sob that she stifled with her hand over her mouth as she realised who was standing before her. His hands were raised in front of him, eyes round and tired looking. A small smile flickered on his face as Scully lowered her weapon.

_“Hey Scully….”_

A frown bit hard at her brow at his casual greeting; like he hadn't been out of her life for months. She pushed him, hands on his chest. He stumbled back a step but allowed her the moment of outburst. She beat on his chest as tears ran down her cheeks, dripping onto the oversized t-shirt Mulder used to wear. He caught her wrists and pulled her into him, holding her tightly, lips pressed to her hair. Her body wracked with gut wrenching sobs and Mulder could do little to stem their flow. They stood encircled in each other for what seemed like an eternity, until across the room William stirred. 

Scully felt Mulder stiffen, his breath short and sharp. She extracted herself form him but grabbed his hand, leading him further into the darkened room, over to where their son lay in his crib. William fussed but as soon as Mulder placed a hand on the infant, her was ushered back into dreamland. Scully watched the moment between the pair, noticing Mulder’s eyes swell with tears; his fingers caressing his sons cheek. Mulder looked to Scully and then back down at their child as if to say _“This is real. He’s okay and ours.”_ Scully nodded and wiped a tear off Mulder’s cheek, before grabbing his hand, guiding him to the bed she’d barely slept in since he’d been gone.

Mulder shed his black leather jacket and kicked off his shoes before climbing onto the bed after Scully.They lay facing each other, bodies aligned into one another, faces inches from each other on separate pillows. Scully couldn't help but map each part of his face, every line, scar and imperfection. Her eyes roamed him life her sight were disappearing and he’d be the last thing she see. His breath lingered between them, warm and sweet; his gentle fingers danced across her lips; unconsciously she kissed them as he went.

They lay in the quiet and the dark and breathed, before Scully needed to speak; her feelings bubbling to the surface. She was so glad to see him, to know he was alive and now with her.

_“Mulder…”_

His name slipped form her lips like velvet; a gentle whisper that breathed life back into him.

_“I know Scully, I’m sorry.”_

Her frown screamed into the dark.

_“You don’t know Mulder. It’s been months and you've been gone. You left me and our son all alone. No idea what had happened to you or if you were coming back. You left… just like always.”_

She could feel Mulder tremble sadly at her words, a shuddering breath rocking his chest. She knew it sounded harsh but she needed to say it. After everything they’d been through, she needed for him to know just how she was feeling. She thought they could at least be truthful with each other. She felt him shift closer to her, his leg over hers, his hand cupping her cheek in the darkness.

_“There are no amount of words I can say to take back the last few months, to ease your pain but I do need you to know that leaving you and William was the hardest thing I have ever had to do… I thought it would keep you safe,”_

The warmth of his hand on her skin, melted into her, a welcomed heat she’d long since forgotten existed. But it didn’t do much to warm the coldness she still felt in her words as they fell into the night before them.

_“You made a choice Mulder. One that didn’t include me or our son. You took things into your own hands without thinking about anything. We could have gotten through this together, just like we had before. I have always remained steadfast for you but you always seem to be on the outer limits, always ready to run. William and I deserve more Mulder; its not just you and me anymore. Our son needs you as his father… and I need you. Always Mulder. Here… with me.”_

With that her face found his neck as he lent forward into her. His scent filled her senses, his soft skin and hair melting beneath her touch as she slid further into his arms.

_“I’m here now Scully. Always… I promise.”_

She didn’t say anything further but let the promise hang in the air. Anything else they had to say could be said in the morning after they’d gotten some sleep.

And for the first time in a long time Scully did sleep. She awoke alone in bed but as she opened her eyes fully she took in the most perfect sight before her. Mulder sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room with William cradled against his bare chest; his hands dwarfing their son. Mulder’s eyes were closed, a gentle rock providing a steady rhythm to keep William asleep. Scully felt tears begin to swell in her eyes but fought them back as she slid off the bed and walked slowly towards the pair. She gently slid a hand into Mulder’s hair, placing a kiss to the side of his head. She felt a throaty hum vibrate from his chest but kept his eyes closed.. and she just stood there.

And for the first time in months she thought everything was going to be okay. Her son had his father and she felt the hurt and anger begin to heal; it would take time but if they worked together and made the effort with each other, Scully knew their family would survive.


End file.
